


Favorite Kind

by kasarin



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Sex, Happy Sex, It's Just All Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasarin/pseuds/kasarin
Summary: There are, Wash has observed, more or less four kinds of sex with Maine, and he's hard-pressed to decide which one is his favorite.





	Favorite Kind

There are, Wash has observed, more or less four kinds of sex with Maine, and he's hard-pressed to decide which one is his favorite.

The first is what most people would expect from the massive, brutish Freelancer. It's hard, and it's relentless, and it skims the edge between pleasure and pain without ever tipping entirely over. It's the times when Maine picks Wash up and slams him against a wall, or pushes him facedown onto a desk, or tosses him onto a bed like Wash weighs nothing at all. It's when Maine grabs Wash's cock and squeezes almost too hard, until Wash starts writhing both into and away from the pressure. It's when Maine ruts against Wash's ass like he can't waste the time it takes to prep Wash and slide inside. It's when Maine _does_ take that time, and he shoves in hard and fast, and Wash bites his hand or a pillow or Maine's shoulder to quiet his moans. It's when Maine pins Wash's hands and slams into him again and again, each thrust sending the bedframe or desk or Wash himself banging against the wall, and Wash gets louder and louder until Maine finally growls for him to come. It's when Wash spills himself and Maine keeps right on fucking him, mercilessly overstimulating every nerve, and Wash cries out and comes again and begs Maine to please, please, _please_. It's when Maine comes inside of Wash, all bared teeth and animalistic snarls and something perilously close to violence. That kind of sex is raw, and it's ugly, and it leaves Wash sore for days — but he still says _yes_ every time Maine grips his face a little too hard and asks if he wants it.

Then there are the times when Maine decides to be a giant tease, also known as the times when Maine is a fucking asshole. Those are the times when Maine ducks between Wash's legs and licks his thighs, and his abs, and his balls, and everything _except_ his cock. It's when Wash complains and scolds Maine, and Maine grins like Wash is the funniest person in the world. It's when Maine slides his fingers into Wash's ass and fingerfucks him just slightly too slowly, all while he sucks Wash's cock first too hard, then too soft. It's when Maine drags Wash to the teetering edge of a frustrated orgasm, then backs off entirely and leaves Wash aching with need. It's when Maine circles Wash's entrance with the tip of his cock or fucks him with just the head, and Wash demands to feel _all_ of him, and Maine gives him each inch so slowly that Wash feels like he's going to burst. It's when Maine takes Wash's hands and won't let Wash touch himself, all while refusing to fuck Wash hard enough to make him come. It's when Wash finally gives in after hours of teasing, and he pleads for Maine to let him come, and Maine smiles and kisses him and pushes him over that desperately sought edge. That kind of sex is maddening, and it's wonderful, and figuring out how much Maine feels like teasing him is kind of a crapshoot. But when Wash finally comes, and Maine pulls him close and caresses him all over to make up for all the touches Wash didn't receive, it's worth it.

The third kind of sex is rarer, and Wash wishes he could figure out the key to making it happen more often. It's the kind of sex when Maine relinquishes control. The kind when Maine tugs Wash close and asks what Wash wants from him, or the kind when Maine just asks to be fucked. It's when Maine closes his eyes and sighs blissfully as Wash guides them to the bed or puts Maine on his knees. It's when Maine eagerly swallows Wash's cock, then groans when Wash puts a hand on the back of Maine's head and starts fucking his mouth. It's when Maine keeps his hands up by the headboard, knowing he's not allowed to touch as Wash rides him. It's when Wash spreads Maine's legs and pushes himself deep inside, and Maine twitches and flexes involuntarily, but doesn't move until Wash gives him permission. It's when Maine squirms beneath Wash's thrusts, desperate for release but unwilling to ask. It's when Maine finally does ask if he can come, and Wash tells him no, and Maine bites his lip until he breaks and starts begging, and only then does Wash tell him _yes_. It's when Maine comes with an audible cry, and Wash keeps fucking him all the way through it, only hitting his own peak when Maine is finished. And it's mesmerizing, watching Maine come undone. It's something that Wash treasures. Something that he knows, deep down, is for his eyes alone.

The last kind of sex is the rarest. It's the kind when neither of them is desperate, nor in control. It's the kind filled with soft kisses and sweet smiles. It's when Maine holds Wash close and peppers kisses up and down his neck. It's when Wash spends minutes just running his fingertips over every centimeter of Maine's shaved head, and Maine hums happily and buries his face in Wash's messy blond hair. It's when they move against each other slowly, hands jerking each other off languidly, like they've got all the time in the world. It's when Maine thrusts inside of Wash gently, watching Wash's face like nothing could be more fascinating. It's when Wash lays on top of Maine's broad back, and they hold hands as Wash presses his cock inside of Maine, and Maine murmurs into their kiss that it feels good and that he wants more. It's when their orgasms are less of a cascade and more of a swell, and they reach it smiling and kissing and staring into each other's eyes. That kind of sex is filled with unspoken words, but not the kind that hover in the air and demand to be voiced. They don't need words when their actions say everything.

Wash can't decide which kind of sex is his favorite. As long as it's with Maine, he guesses he'd be happy with anything, or even nothing at all.


End file.
